The invention relates to the field of teaching devices and, in particular, to a puzzle based upon the periodic table of the chemical elements which involves a series of triangular shaped portions that are fitted together to make a pyramidal shaped puzzle. The object of the puzzle being to initially scramble the different segments by rotations of these sections and then to return them to their original positions using the information contained on the portions
Each of puzzle portions on a single face contain portions of the periodic table displayed in the triangular representation known as the Zmaczynski representation. Such pieces or segments may be rotated around the puzzle using a design similar to the Rubik""s Cube design or the Uwe Meffert design known as the Pyraminx.
The Meffert design differs from the Rubik""s Cube in that latter is in the shape of cube and the former is in the shape of a tetrahedral pyramid. The Meffert design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,247. It is this tetrahedral pyramidal shaped type of puzzle that is more relevant to this invention.
While there are three dimensional puzzles that are known in the prior art, none of them are based upon a triangular framework that represent the Zmaczynski display of the chemical elements. Nor are there known any chemistry puzzles that are based upon the Zmaczynski equilateral triangle representation of the periodic table of elements. While there are twisting puzzles, such as RUBIK""S CUBE (trademark name) whose goal is to return a series of surfaces to the original position (such as similar colored portions in RUBIK""S CUBE) there are none that are known to use such a twisting design as the basis for a chemistry puzzle; nor for that matter, a periodic chart of the elements.
A twisting puzzle apparatus for the study of chemistry and based upon the Zmaczynski equilateral triangular model of the periodic table of the chemical elements. The puzzle that is the subject of this application is in the form of a three dimensional pyramid having a series of equilateral shaped portions or segments that comprise each face of the pyramid. The pyramid is of the tetrahedral type having a triangular base and three surfaces in connection with this base. The different segments can be rotated around in order to scramble the puzzle. Such portions can be constructed using same or similar technology that was used to design the Meffert PYRAMINX PUZZLE that is similar to the RUBIK""S CUBE design.
Each of the puzzle sections contains a portion of the periodic table as represented by the Zmaczynski triangular representation of the periodic table. Preferably each surface of the pyramid would have 9 segments each in the shape of an equilateral triangular, with each segment having a portion of the periodic table. The object of the puzzle is to scramble the different segments up and to attempt to return the segments to their proper place so that a complete the periodic table will be presented on each of the faces when the puzzle is correctly finished. The segments belonging to any one surface may be color coded so that when the puzzle is completed all those segments on any given surface will all have the same color.
It is an object of the invention to provide a learning puzzle that is enjoyable to do and encourages students to recall and to understand those spatial relationships of the elements as depicted in the Zmaczynski equilateral triangle presentation of the periodic table.
Another object of the invention to provide a learning puzzle for allowing students to re-construct a periodic table displaying the elements in a triangular shape using a twist puzzle design that is the same or similar to the design of the RUBIK""S CUBE.
Another object of the invention to provide a learning puzzle to provide students with a triangular shaped version of the periodic table having portions of the table displayed on segments of the puzzle and to challenge them to re configure portions of the periodic table in the form of a twist puzzle and to return those portions to their original presentation in order to form a completed periodic table.
Other advantages will be seen by those skilled in the art once the invention is shown and described.